Facebook Friendly
by Mariah94
Summary: Castle updates his facebook with an interesting status.
1. Africa?

Haha, well this came out of nowhere. I had actually posted the quote, "Oh, he's in Africa. He's saving the world." to my facebook page and I just thought of this. I think it's a pretty entertaining read. What do you think?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the characters, or Facebook.

* * *

**News Feed **Tops News** Most Recent**

**Richard Castle**

Oh, he's in Africa. He's saving the world.

_13 minutes ago via iPhone **Like Comment**_

Nick Porter, Javier Esposito, and 6 other people like this.

**Alexis Castle** Random… *shakes head*

**Kevin Ryan** Agreed^

**Sarah Marsell** Who's in Africa? Is this another one of your

Inspiration quotes? lol.

**Javier Esposito** Africa? And hey Ryan, how did that meeting go?

**Kevin Ryan** Great! We set a date… May 5th.

**Javier Esposito **Nice! Time to go suit shopping!

**Kevin Ryan **Don't you already own like 5?

**Javier Esposito **Hmm, yeah… what's your point?

**Lanie Parish** Castle, you better hope Beckett doesn't see this!

Javi, you coming or what? :o

**Kevin Ryan **Oh, caught in the act! tsk tsk.

**Lanie Parish **Remind me to smack you next time I see you, Kevin

Ryan.

**Javier Esposito **Already taken care of, babe. I'm on my way now.

**Alexis Castle **lol at you guys.

**Kevin Ryan **… Wait a sec. "Castle, you better hope Beckett doesn't

See this!" … what's that supposed to mean? O.o

**Lanie Parish** *roles eyes* Excuse me, but I have a date.

**Kevin Ryan** Fine, I'll just sit here and ponder!

* * *

******News Feed **Tops News Most Recent

**Richard Castle**

Oh, he's in Africa. He's saving the world.

_47 minutes ago via iPhone __**Like Comment**_

8 people like this

View previous comments

**Katherine Beckett** Why does this sound familiar?

**Kevin Ryan **Beckett! You're on… you're like… NEVER on!

**Katherine Beckett** That's because I have a life.

**Kevin Ryan** :'( You wound my pride.

**Katherine Beckett **I know you can handle it :).

**Richard Castle **Wow guys, way to blow up my notifications.

**Richard Castle **Alexis… I thought you were studying? O.o

Beckett! Nice to see you're on for the first time in… forever.

**Katherine Beckett **Like I said before, I have a life. And work for a

living.

**Katherine Beckett **:D

**Richard Castle **Why, detective… just broke my heart.

**Alexis Castle **Dad, I am studying… what a great multitasker

you have raised me to be!

**Katherine Beckett **Oh, you'll survive.

**Katherine Beckett **Wait a sec… CASTLE!

**Richard Castle **Whhhatttt?

**Katherine Beckett **You know what!

**Richard Castle **I do?

**Katherine Beckett **AFRICA!

**Richard Castle **Oh… you saw that…

**Katherine Beckett **If I could hit you through the computer, I

would.

**Richard Castle **Maybe I like it rough ;)

**Katherine Beckett ***shakes head* This is why I never get on

Facebook…

* * *

**Lanie Parish wrote on Richard Castle's wall:**

Has **Katherine Beckett** killed you yet, mister?

_6 minutes ago__** Like Comment**_

**Katherine Beckett **No… but I should.

**Lanie Parish **I'll help you hide the body.

**Katherine Beckett **Let's do it!

**Richard Castle **If I beg for forgiveness, do I get a cookie?

**Lanie Parish **NO!

**Katherine Beckett **NO!

**Richard Castle **Knock on wood? Who owes me a soda?

**Katherine Beckett **I think you owe me 5 by now.

**Richard Castle **Touché. Seriously though, I do apologize.

**Katherine Beckett **For what?

**Richard Castle** My latest status. O.o

**Katherine Beckett** Africa post?

**Richard Castle** Mhm. You and motorcycle boy will laugh about it when

he gets back.

**Katherine Beckett **Still wish you'd stop calling him that… but _Josh_ isn't coming back.

**Richard Castle **Oh?

**Katherine Beckett **I thought you knew?

**Richard Castle **Nope…

**Richard Castle **I'm sorry about that.

**Katherine Beckett **Thanks, I guess?

**Katherine Beckett **Why are you calling me?

**Richard Castle** You didn't answer :'(

**Katherine Beckett** Phones across the room. Too lazy to get it.

**Richard Castle** How did you know it was me?

**Katherine Beckett **Uh…

**Richard Castle **Do I have a special ringtone? ! What is it? :D

**Katherine Beckett** …

**Lanie Parish** You two are highly entertaining. Girl, you gotta get on

more often!

**Richard Castle **Ah, you're calling me back! Wooo!

* * *

heh. Want more?

I'm open to suggestions:D

-Mariah.


	2. First Impression?

Oh my gosh, did I just write this? tsk tsk... I should be doing Chemistry homework. Oh well.

Just wanted to say, OH MY WORD THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS, ALERTS, FAVORITES! 50 reviews in ONE day? *faints* Seriously, thank you! I am so glad you all are enjoying this! :D. I know I'm havng a blast writing it!

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, or facebook.**

**

* * *

**News Feed Top News **Most Recent**

**Richard Castle**

Like this and I'll inbox my first impression of you!:D

_About a minute ago __**Like Comment**_

Alexis Castle likes this

**Richard Castle **of course my daughter would be

the first person to like this...

**Alexis Castle** hehe:)

* * *

News Feed **Top News **Most Recent

**Richard Castle**

Like this and I'll inbox my first impression of you!:D

_30 minutes ago __**Like Comment**_

Alexis Castle, Kevin Ryan, and 14 other people like this

View previous comments

**Richard Castle** Ryan, do you really want know the very

first thought that went through my mind when I met you?

**Kevin Ryan** O.o Do I?

**Richard Castle** Alright, you liked the status…

**Javier Esposito** I'm debating if I should like this or not.

**Richard Castle** Hahaha.

**Kevin Ryan** Really, Castle? That's what you thought? lol!

**Richard Castle **Just being honest:D

**Javier Esposito** Yeah, not gonna like it!

**Richard Castle** That just might be the smartest decision

you've ever made, Esposito.

* * *

News Feed **Top News **Most Recent

**Richard Castle**

Like this and I'll inbox my first impression of you!:D

_About an hour ago__** Like Comment**_

22 people like this

View previous comments

**Katherine Beckett **Really, Castle?

**Richard Castle** Why hello, detective. Glad to see your

back on. It's been what… two weeks?

**Kevin Ryan** BECKETT! You're on!

**Katherine Beckett** Must I explain myself? Hey Ryan,

don't you have some paperwork to do?

**Richard Castle** You forget I work with you, Beckett.

I know what you've been up to O.o

**Richard Castle** So… are you going to like it?

**Kevin Ryan** Don't do it, Beckett!

**Richard Castle** Don't listen to him!

**Katherine Beckett** *shakes head*

**Richard Castle** Come on… pleaaaseeeeee!

**Katherine Beckett** No.

**Javier Esposito **Yeah, Beckett. WE WILL NOT CONFORM!

**Richard Castle **:'(

**Kevin Ryan** You people crack me up.

**Katherine Beckett **lol, Espo. We shall not conform!

**Richard Castle** Excuse me while I go cry.

**Katherine Beckett** Awww:(

* * *

News Feed **Top News** Most Recent

**Richard Castle**

Like this and I'll inbox my first impression of you!:D

_About an hour ago__** Like Comment**_

23 people like this

View previous comments

**Javier Esposito **Oh my God… did she just like it?

**Kevin Ryan **She liked it!

**Javier Esposito **!

**Richard Castle** She liked it?

**Richard Castle **SHE LIKED IT!

**Katherine Beckett** Yeah, so?

**Richard Castle **Now I have a legit reason to

compliment you!

**Katherine Beckett **Isn't there an unlike button? Hmmm.

**Richard Castle** You know you like it when I sweet talk

you ;)

**Katherine Beckett ***roles eyes* Don't flatter yourself,

Castle.

**Richard Castle **;(

**Katherine Beckett **Even your frown is winking… tsk tsk.

**Richard Castle** You wouldn't want it any other way, trust

me.

**Katherine Beckett** Why can't you be normal?

**Richard Castle** Where's the fun in that?

* * *

**Richard Castle wrote on Katherine Beckett's wall:**

So, did you read it?

_4 minutes ago __**Like Comment**_

Kevin Ryan likes this

**Katherine Beckett **Yes…

**Richard Castle** And?:)

**Katherine Beckett **And, what?

**Richard Castle** You know what!

**Katherine Beckett** Do I read minds?

**Richard Castle** Aw, come on!

**Katherine Beckett **Serious.

**Richard Castle **Grrr.

**Richard Castle** Beckett, come onnn! :p

**Richard Castle **:(

**Richard Castle **Kaaateeee!

**Katherine Beckett** I'm getting ready for work, shh.

**Richard Castle** Did you just shush me over Facebook?

**Katherine Beckett **I sure did.

**Richard Castle** Hmph. You may win today, detective. But

I will get an answer from you, one day.

**Richard Castle** One day!

**Katherine Beckett **You keep telling yourself that.

**Richard Castle **What's that supposed to mean:(

**Katherine Beckett **I dunno, you're the writer.

**Richard Castle **Hmph.

**Richard Castle** Becccckettt!

**Katherine Beckett **Whhhhattt?

**Richard Castle** Are you ready yet?

**Katherine Beckett **No!

**Richard Castle **Hurrrryyy!

**Katherine Beckett **You can't rush genius.

**Richard Castle **I disagree.

**Richard Castle** I will prove you wrong.

**Katherine Beckett** *shakes head*

**Richard Castle **You just wait.

**Katherine Beckett** Castle, I'm going to put you in the

the corner today.

**Richard Castle** Ha.

**Katherine Beckett** Do you underestimate me?

**Richard Castle **-_-

**Katherine Beckett **Exactly.

**Katherine Beckett **I'll see you at work, Castle.

**Richard Castle **:D

* * *

A few things I wanted to say... before you go on ranting about the phone call and the inbox message...

I'm leaving those holes unfilled, for now. Just trying to figure out what exactly I want to fill them with.

As of now this is going to be a facebook only story. So what they comment, or post, is what we get. It'll be interesting trying to interpret the plot through the teams funny facebook chats.

Want more? I have an interesting idea for chapter 3:D


	3. Carried Away?

I cannot express how much fun I had writing this. Yes, it's OOC. But hilarious! I love this, guys. I know you will too.

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, or facebook.**

**

* * *

**

News Feed Top News **Most Recent**

**Richard Castle** Let's you and meee get carried away now!

_2 seconds ago __**Like Comment**_

**Javier Esposito** I think I'll pass.

**Kevin Ryan **I'll second that.

**Javier Esposito** Me or him?

**Kevin Ryan **What do you think?

**Javier Esposito **I know… just checking.

**Kevin Ryan **!

**Javier Esposito** I mean… you never know.

**Kevin Ryan ***throws lamp at partner*

**Javier Esposito** lol. A lamp?

**Lanie Parish** Castle…

**Richard Castle **Hmm?

**Lanie Parish** What are you doing?

**Richard Castle** Ironically enough I've never been too

Good with words, I know it's absurd. But I can never find

a perfect way to say the things I want to saaaay!

**Lanie Parish **Castle!

**Kevin Ryan **What is he doing?

**Lanie Parish** I dunno, but he's about to burn a bridge!

**Kevin Ryan **O.o

**Javier Esposito** Is this about Beckett? Is he writing?

**Richard Castle **Let's see where this night will take usss!

There's no reason left for us to stick around!

**Lanie Parish** Castle… what are you doing!

**Javier Esposito** Is he singing?

**Richard Castle **I'm singing!

**Kevin Ryan** *shakes head* He's singing…

**Kevin Ryan** Is he drinking?

**Richard Castle **I'm drinking!

**Javier Esposito **Castle bro… don't start this.

**Richard Castle **:D

**Lanie Parish** Why are you doing this?

**Richard Castle** I'm a grown man!

**Katherine Beckett** No you're not! :p

**Lanie Parish **Kate?

**Katherine Beckett** Just read the previous comments…

what's going on?

**Richard Castle** Kate!

**Richard Castle** If you'd give me the chance to let this kiss

say all the things locked behind my lips, I promise I could

take your breath awaaaaayyyy!

**Katherine Beckett **Castle?

**Lanie Parish** He's drinking…

**Katherine Beckett **Oh no…

**Richard Castle** I'm driiinking!

**Richard Castle **I'm singing!

**Richard Castle** The funny thing about a kiss is that it's never

enough, you can call on my bluff, but I am trembling from the

taste of you... and I know that you must feel it too!

**Katherine Beckett** Castle…

**Richard Castle** Yes, Katie?

**Richard Castle** Did you feel it, Kate?

**Kevin Ryan **Oh, he's drunk.

**Javier Esposito** Oh yeah he is. He's gonna pay for this one

in the morning.

**Lanie Parish** Guys…

**Richard Castle** Why is Beckett calling?

**Lanie Parish** Castle, stop!

**Lanie Parish** Get offline before you do something you

regret!

**Richard Castle** Why? I'm singing!

**Katherine Beckett **Answer the phone!

**Richard Castle **No!

**Richard Castle** Tell me what my ringtone is!

**Kevin Ryan** Oh wow. And all of this is on facebook…

**Richard Castle **Faceeebuuuk!

* * *

**Chat between Lanie Parish and Katherine Beckett:**

**Lanie** …Kate?

**Kate **I'm calling… he isn't answering.

**Lanie** This is not good… I can't believe him!

**Kate** I'm about to head over there.

**Lanie **And do what?

**Kate **I don't know, but if he starts saying things…

* * *

**Richard Castle wrote on Katherine Beckett's wall:**

Answer my question, Kate!

_About a minute ago __**Like Comment**_

**Lanie Parish** Boy, you better shut your mouth!

**Katherine Beckett** Castle…

**Richard Castle** Why won't you answer it? You LIKED the

status!

**Lanie Parish** CASTLE!

**Lanie Parish** Burning bridges!

**Richard Castle** You sound like Dr. Horrible…

**Richard Castle **Burn!

**Richard Castle **Burn!

**Katherine Beckett** I'm calling your daughter.

**Richard Castle** Tell her I say hellow!

**Katherine Beckett **Jesus, Castle. What are you trying to prove?

**Katherine Beckett** You're making a fool of yourself!

**Richard Castle **I want you to answer my question!

**Richard Castle **I'm tired of dancing around this.

**Lanie Parish** Richard Castle!

**Richard Castle **I want to tango!

**Richard Castle **Let's do the unthinkable…JUMP THE SHARK!

**Katherine Beckett** Alexis is on her way…

**Richard Castle **Now is when I look you in the eye, whisper

Everything is fine, and kiss you 'till the world knows your

mine!

**Richard Castle** I wrote that… just for you:).

**Lanie Parish** RICHARD!

**Richard Castle** Richard? I'm Castle!

**Richard Castle** Just got your voicemail, Katie. It's beautiful!

**Katherine Beckett** This is why I hate facebook!

**Lanie Parish** Castle I will smack you!

**Katherine Beckett** Answer the phone!

**Katherine Beckett** Castle!

**Katherine Beckett** Rick!

* * *

**Javier Esposito wrote on Katherine Beckett's wall:**

Lanie is on her way over.

_Just now __**Like Comment**_

**Katherine Beckett** Thank God!

**Javier Esposito** Want me and Ryan to arrest him? I'm sure we

we can find something to book him on…

**Katherine Beckett** lol. No, but thanks for the offer.

**Javier Esposito** You sure?

**Katherine Beckett** Positive.

* * *

**Katherine Beckett wrote on Richard Castle's wall:**

Glad to see you deleted that post…how's your head?

_10 minutes ago __**Like Comment**_

**Richard Castle** Let's just say I deserve it.

**Katherine Beckett **Now ain't that the truth. Who knew you

could sing so well? Heh.

**Richard Castle** Yeah… Alexis let me know what happened. I'm

really sorry, Beckett. I was totally uncalled for.

**Katherine Beckett** Yeah, well.

**Katherine Beckett** Why did you just text me?

**Richard Castle** Just apologizing… again.

**Katherine Beckett** And now you're calling…

**Richard Castle **Don't answer!

**Katherine Beckett** I wasn't going to.

**Richard Castle **:'(

**Katherine Beckett** You told me not to answer?

**Richard Castle **It's the thought that counts!

**Katherine Beckett** -_-

**Richard Castle** Forgive me?

**Katherine Beckett** Why should I? Did you read what you wrote?

**Richard Castle** I did read it... I mentioned Dr. Horrible, so I was definitely out of it.

**Katherine Beckett** Dr. who?

**Richard Castle** Maybe I'll show you sometime... maybe...

**Katherine Beckett** Castle, shouldn't you be trying to get on my good side?

**Richard Castle** Can't I be on both?

**Katherine Beckett** ! DMCLASJQ03FMMW93LFOMD!

**Richard Castle** Ouch.

**Katherine Beckett** Okay, I'm good.

**Richard Castle** You just brutalized your keyboard.

**Katherine Beckett** Yeah. So?

**Richard Castle** Yer cute:).

**Katherine Beckett** Watch it… you're not forgiven yet.

**Richard Castle** :(

**Katherine Beckett** Your calling again?

**Richard Castle** You didn't answer!

**Katherine Beckett** You told me not to?

**Richard Castle** That was for the last one!

**Richard Castle **Did you listen to my voicemail?

**Katherine Beckett** Phone's across the room…

**Richard Castle **Oh, right. The ringtone.

**Richard Castle **I'll be over in 10.

**Katherine Beckett **What?

**Richard Castle** If I apologize in person, I know you'll forgive

me.

**Katherine Beckett** Will not!

**Richard Castle** Will too!

**Katherine Beckett** Like Esposito said, I will not conform!

**Richard Castle** Oh... you will, my detective... you will.

**Katherine Beckett** I am NOT your detective!

**Richard Castle** If I'm your writer monkey, then you're my detective!

**Katherine Beckett** I hate you.

**Richard Castle** Lies! On my way.

**Katherine Beckett **I'm not dressed!

**Richard Castle** Even better;). See you soon!

* * *

Wooo! *sigh*

Let me know what you think!

Next chapter's status: "I'm quitting my job as a writer and becoming a balloon twister."

Suggestions on what some of the comments should be?:D:D:D

Oh, and the song Castle sings is Carried Away by Just Surrender... used it in another fic, but I HAD to have Castle sing it. Just had to.

And the line, "That's when I look you in the eye, whisper everything is fine, and kiss you 'till the world knows your mine." is mine:).

SHOUTOUT! to becksbiggestfan, who absolutely stole my idea and made it into a wonderful creation! lol, joking! But seriously, go check out her story, Relationship Status. What happens when Castle changes his relationship status with our dearest detective to...It's Complicated...then...In an Open Relationship...and then...In a Commited Relationship? Go read to find out!

Can I get a woohoot to Dr. Horrible's Sing-Along Blog? WOOHOOT!


	4. Oh, my paper heart

So, I lied. The NEXT chapter is the balloon chapter. Yeah, so I forgot about big 'ol V day and decided I just HAD to put some cute facebook conversation in. So, that is why you haven't gotten any updates... okay, maybe not. I was actually swamped at work this weekend. Well... Saturday I was going through some mud;). But other than that... work! Honest.

Anywhose, due to my failure of updating, you get TWO smallish chapters. Both are simple and fluffy.

* * *

News Feed Top News **Most Recent**

**Richard Castle**

My daughter, **Alexis Castle**, made me a paper heart for valentine's day:). Homemade presents are always the best!

_21 seconds ago via iPhone __**Like Comment**_

Alexis Castle likes this

**Javier Esposito** Awwwww!

**Alexis Castle** :D

**Katherine Beckett** Awww, Alexis, you're too sweet!

**Alexis Castle ***blushes*

**Kevin Ryan **Now that's sweet.

**Javier Esposito** Kevin, what did you do for your lady?

**Kevin Ryan** Nothing, yet.

**Javier Esposito** Well do tell!

**Kevin Ryan** I can't… it's a secret ;)

**Javier Esposito ***shakes head*

**Kevin Ryan** What about you, Esposito? What're you doing for

Lanie?

**Lanie Parish** Nothing!

**Javier Esposito** Not happening, babe. I am doing something for

you. Even if it's helping you clean a body. SOMETHING.

**Kevin Ryan** Ew.

**Katherine Beckett** Weak stomach, Ryan?

**Kevin Ryan** You could say that.

**Lanie Parish** -_-

**Javier Esposito** Yo, Beckett. What are you doing today?

**Katherine Beckett **Renting sappy movies and bumming

around:D.

**Javier Esposito** Aww, that's no fun!

**Katherine Beckett** Psh, you say so? I happen to find it

Very relaxing.

**Kevin Ryan** You need to get out, let someone buy you flowers!

You can watch movies on a sick day!

**Katherine Beckett** I don't take sick days.

**Katherine Beckett** And whose to say I didn't receive any

flowers? Hmph.

**Javier Esposito** !

**Javier Esposito** Who got you flowers?

**Lanie Parish** GIRL, why didn't you text me?

**Katherine Beckett **D: Oops?

**Kevin Ryan** Must've been Castle:D

**Javier Esposito** o.O

**Lanie Parish** Send me a pic!

**Katherine Beckett** Whhhhyyy?

**Javier Esposito** Where is Castle, anyway?

**Kevin Ryan** Yeah, really. His email should be blowing up with

notifications by now.

**Richard Castle** I cut off facebook emails once I added all of

you:p And I was cooking breakfast fer the ladies!

**Kevin Ryan** Awww. I had frosted flakes for breakfast.

**Javier Esposito** No way, Ryan. If you're gonna do cereal, you've

gotta do fruity pebbles!

**Lanie Parish** Damn, girl. Now those are some flowers!

**Richard Castle** Heh:).

**Kevin Ryan** So it was Castle!

**Richard Castle **What was me?

**Javier Esposito** You got Beckett flowers! Awwww!

**Katherine Beckett** :0

**Richard Castle** Detective, was there a note with your flowers?

**Katherine Beckett** Uh…

**Richard Castle** And whose name was on that note?

**Katherine Beckett** Anonymous.

**Richard Castle** Then who were they from?

**Kevin Ryan** Oh, please.

**Javier Esposito** Castle!

**Richard Castle** If I recall correctly, my name is not

Anonymous.

**Katherine Beckett **It's your handwriting, Castle:D

**Kevin Ryan** Busted!

**Javier Esposito** !

* * *

**Chat between Kather****ine Beckett and Richard Castle:**

**Katherine** Thank you for the flowers, Castle:).

**Richard** Anonymous says yer welcome:).

**Katherine** When did you bring them by?

**Richard** Anonymous brought them by in the night… that way

he could remain a secret!

**Katherine** Well, what if I wanted to see Anonymous to thank

him?

**Richard** If Anonymous had known that… Anonymous wouldn't

have kept himself secret.

**Katherine **Hmmm, well let Anonymous know that next time he

isn't to remain secretive.

**Richard** I'll pass the word along:).

**Katherine **You're funny, Castle.

**Richard** Yeah, well. I try.

**Richard** What're you doing today?

**Katherine** Being lazy:p

**Richard **Not anymore.

**Katherine **Oh?

**Richard** Anonymous set up dinner reservations for two at Mario's.

**Katherine** Castle…

**Richard** Ah, ah. I don't care what yer excuses are. You and I

are going to dinner tonight.

**Katherine** It's not a date!

**Richard** Nope, it certainly is not. But you are wearing the

dress I picked out last night.

**Katherine** You didn't.

**Richard **Oh, I did.

**Katherine** I'm glaring at you through the computer.

**Richard** I know… I can feel it.

**Katherine** O.o

**Richard** I'm picking you up at 6.

**Katherine** Can I drive?

**Richard** Only if you ask very, extremely, nicely.

**Katherine** !

**Richard** Hmmm.

**Katherine** Check your phone.

**Richard** o.O

**Katherine** Yeah. That's right.

**Richard** You can drive… Sheesh, woman.

**Katherine** :D

* * *

Whoa, now. What in the world did she say to Castle over text? Haha, well, that's up to you:P

Go on… another chapter awaits!


	5. Of Handcuffs and Balloons

So this is sort of a filler chapter, or a set up chapter. In other words, the next chapter, titled, Breathing Again, is pretty epic!

* * *

News Feed **Top News** Most Recent

**Richard Castle**

Is quitting his job as a writer and becoming a balloon twister!

_Katherine Beckett and 7 other people like this. __**Like Comment**_

**Katherine Beckett** Is there a love button?

**Richard Castle** No, but I'm sure we can work something out;).

**Katherine Beckett** Head outa the gutter, Castle.

I'm just glad I can finally get rid of you:).

**Javier Esposito** I knew it!

**Javier Esposito** And don't think I didn't notice, Beckett.

This status was up 5 seconds before you were all over it!

**Kevin Ryan** I will throw darts at your balloons, Castle.

**Javier Esposito** *feed the birds*

**Kevin Ryan** !

**Richard Castle** I will throw darts at you, Kevin Ryan.

**Richard Castle** And Beckett, you know you'll come visit me at

my balloon shop:).

**Katherine Beckett** I refuse to do such a thing.

**Katherine Beckett** Esposito, stop over thinking facebook

comments.

**Kevin Ryan** o.O Is he really over thinking it?

**Javier Esposito** Just stating the obvious!

**Richard Castle** But… don't you wanna see my magnificent

creations?

**Kevin Ryan** No.

**Katherine Beckett** No.

**Javier Esposito** No.

**Richard Castle** :'(

* * *

**Richard Castle wrote on Katherine Beckett's Wall:**

You should really update yer status sometime!

_23 minutes ago __**Like Comment**_

**Katherine Beckett** *shakes head* Nope.

**Richard Castle** Why?

**Katherine Beckett **Because.

**Richard Castle** Because, why?

**Katherine Beckett **!

**Richard Castle** What's the point in having facebook then?

Hmph.

**Katherine Beckett** That's what I've been asking myself lately.

**Richard Castle** Oh, please. You love facebook.

**Katherine Beckett** Do not.

**Richard Castle** Do too. You get on DAILY now!

**Katherine Beckett **-_-

**Richard Castle** Just admit it already.

**Katherine Beckett** Never.

* * *

**Richard Castle wrote on Katherine Beckett's wall:**

BECKETT!

_Just now __**Like Comment**_

**Katherine Beckett **Castle?

**Richard Castle** ;)

**Katherine Beckett **Remind me to cuff you to the car next time

we have a case.

**Richard Castle** Even better!

**Katherine Beckett **!

**Richard Castle** Did you get my text?

**Katherine Beckett** …

**Richard Castle** I'll take that as a yes.

**Richard Castle** So?

**Katherine Beckett **So?

**Richard Castle** Aww, come on!

**Katherine Beckett** I have work to do.

**Richard Castle** LIES!

**Katherine Beckett **Don't you have a book to write?

**Richard Castle** I refuse to answer that question.

* * *

**Lanie Parish wrote on Katherine Beckett's wall:**

Check your phone!

_2 minutes ago __**Like Comment**_

**Katherine Beckett** Just did… oh my God!

**Katherine Beckett **lol!

**Lanie Parish** I know, right? I just had to take a picture of that!

**Richard Castle** What are you two loling about? o.O

**Katherine Beckett** Nothing.

**Lanie Parish** Nothing.

**Richard Castle** Hmph.

**Javier Esposito** What the…

**Javier Esposito** Did you send that to her?

**Lanie Parish** It was an accident, I swear!

**Javier Esposito** LANIE PARISH!

**Katherine Beckett** D:

**Javier Esposito** You just wait 'till I can get my hands on you…

You just wait. ;p

**Lanie Parish** Hehehehe.

**Katherine Beckett **You guys are cute.

**Lanie Parish** *blushes*

**Lanie Parish** Gotta go!

**Katherine Beckett** Uh oh… here we go.

**Katherine Beckett** Espo?

**Javier Esposito** Got it.

**Katherine Beckett** Ryan?

**Richard Castle** He isn't on. What's happening?

**Javier Esposito** We caught a case.

**Katherine Beckett** Esposito, call Ryan.

**Katherine Beckett** Castle, you in?

**Javier Esposito** Already did. He's on his way. See ya there.

**Richard Castle** DUH!

**Katherine Beckett** Just making sure… didn't know if

you had any balloons to twist:p

**Richard Castle** O.o

**Katherine Beckett** On my way over.

**Richard Castle** Wooo! Let me get my coat!

* * *

Right, so. Next chapter? Well, let me know what you think and maybe I'll be motivated to get on it!

Oh, oh, and the chapter AFTER Breathing Again... has NO status. You know what that means? That means YOU, the reader, should suggest a status to me (keep it reated K+) and maybe I'll use it:). You will be credited of course!

Also, **Disclaimer: **I don't own the characters, or Facebook.

That's fer last chapter to^.


	6. Breathing Again!

So, this is a pretty dark chapter. Not only that, but it answers a lot of questions. It also leaves us with some. Well, read away. It gets light and fluffy next chapter, I promise!

* * *

News Feed **Top News** Most Recent

**Richard Castle**

Is breathing again!

_Two hours ago __**Like Comment**_

**Lanie Parish **Castle…

**Richard Castle** What?

**Richard Castle** What did I do this time?

**Lanie Parish** You know what you did. This is an

absolutely unnecessary status!

**Richard Castle** Well, it's true!

**Richard Castle** Hmph.

**Kevin Ryan** Dude, come on. Not everything has to

be on facebook.

**Kevin Ryan** I take it you're home now?

**Richard Castle** Yes, got home late last night.

**Kevin Ryan** Have you even called Beckett?

**Richard Castle** Yes, she hasn't answered:(

**Lanie Parish** Well, that's a shocker.

**Richard Castle** Have you talked to her?

**Lanie Parish** …

**Richard Castle** Why won't she talk to me?

**Kevin Ryan** Dude, are you that dull?

**Javier Esposito** I don't know, Kev. I'm actually on

Castle's side here. She shouldn't just shut him out.

**Richard Castle** Thank you, Esposito.

**Richard Castle** Lanie, come on… is she just going to

ignore me forever?

**Lanie Parish** Castle! *shakes head*

**Lanie Parish** Give her some time!

**Richard Castle** I was in the hospital for a week!

**Richard Castle** How much more time does she need?

**Lanie Parish** As much as she wants!

**Richard Castle **This isn't fair!

**Kevin Ryan** Just go to her place, man.

**Javier Esposito** Yeah^

**Lanie Parish** Don't, Castle. GIVE HER SPACE.

**Richard Castle** She's had nothing but space, guys!

**Richard Castle **You don't get it. I was cooped up in

that bed for a week, with nothing to do. She didn't visit.

**Richard Castle** Not once.

**Lanie Parish** Castle…

**Richard Castle **No. And then I come home and get this

EMAIL saying that I'm no longer aloud to shadow her?

**Richard Castle** An EMAIL!

**Javier Esposito** What?

**Kevin Ryan** DUDE!

**Richard Castle** Yeah, exactly. I feel worthless. She

couldn't even call…

**Lanie Parish** Oh my God Castle I am going to shoot you.

**Richard Castle** Well, at this point, I don't even care.

**Alexis Castle** Dad!

**Richard Castle** Sorry, sweetie. I'm just… grieving.

**Alexis Castle** She'll come around.

**Lanie Parish** Time… give her time.

**Kevin Ryan **I'm sticking to my theory.

**Javier Esposito** Go over there!

**Lanie parish** Javi!

**Javier Esposito** What? He just got tossed in the dog

house for nothing!

**Lanie Parish** !

**Richard Castle** It's whatever. I'll just… leave her be.

**Lanie Parish** Thank you!

* * *

**Kevin Ryan wrote on Richard Castle's wall:**

She's online!

_2 minutes ago __**Like Comment**_

_Richard Castle likes this_

**Richard Castle** I know.

**Kevin Ryan** Well, try and talk to her!

**Richard Castle** I've tried calling… I've texted. Even

replied to that email:(

**Kevin Ryan** Have you tried facebook?

**Richard Castle** She hates facebook.

**Kevin Ryan** Oh, please. She loves facebook.

**Richard Castle** Hmph. Sounds familiar.

**Kevin Ryan** ?

**Richard Castle** Nothing. Nevermind.

**Kevin Ryan** TALK TO HER!

**Richard Castle** You can't talk over facebook.

**Kevin Ryan** Oh, well excuse me. Type with her.

**Richard Castle** Heh.

**Kevin Ryan** Go go go!

* * *

**Chat between Richard Castle and Katherine Beckett:**

**Richard **Hey!

**Richard **I see that yer online.

**Richard **Beckett…

**Richard **Come on:/

**Richard **Kate:(

* * *

**Richard Castle wrote on Kevin Ryan's wall:**

No luck.

_Just now __**Like Comment**_

**Kevin Ryan** Worth a shot, though. I'm sorry, dude.

**Richard Castle** Yeah, well.

* * *

**Chat between Katherine Beckett and Richard Castle:**

**Katherine** Hey.

**Richard **Ohmygod. Beckett. You finally answered.

**Katherine** Yeah, well.

**Richard **How are you doing?

**Katherine** Good. Given the circumstances.

**Richard **I'm glad.

**Richard **Why have you been ignoring me?

**Katherine** I haven't.

**Richard **Oh, come on. I've called a hundred times.

**Katherine** Busy.

**Richard **Really? A little birdy told me yer out of work

for three weeks.

**Richard **You've been ignoring me.

**Richard **Why didn't you visit?

**Katherine **What?

**Richard** I was in there for a week.

**Katherine **I know.

**Richard **You couldn't come see me?

**Katherine** Why?

**Richard **I don't know. To say hi? Or "I'm glad you're

okay?"

**Katherine** I'm glad you're okay, Castle.

**Richard **!

**Richard** Well, that certainly makes me feel better.

**Katherine** Jesus, Rick. What do you want?

**Richard **Nothing!

**Katherine** !

**Richard** Not anymore, at least.

**Katherine** What's that supposed to mean?

**Richard **You want to know what I wanted, Kate?

**Richard** I wanted you to visit!

**Richard** I wanted to tell you I was okay.

**Richard** I wanted to assure you that it wasn't your fault.

**Richard **GOD! I just wanted to see you!

**Katherine** So? I was just supposed to walk on in and

face you and your family as if nothing happened? As if

I wasn't to blame for you almost dying?

**Richard** Oh, please. You know they don't think that.

**Katherine **!

**Richard** They know it was me.

**Katherine **Please…

**Richard** I can't believe you didn't come see me.

**Katherine** You want me to apologize?

**Katherine **Is that what you want, Castle?

**Richard** NO! I just want to talk to you!

**Katherine** Isn't that what we're doing?

**Richard** I want to see your face.

**Richard **I just.

**Richard** The last image of you in my mind is not exactly pretty.

**Katherine** Castle…

**Richard** What, Kate? You were crying! I was bleeding!

**Katherine **!

**Richard **And I remember what you said. I replayed it in

my head for a week.

**Katherine** Rick, come on!

**Richard **Well I had nothing better to do!

**Richard** I had no idea if you were okay.

**Richard** Jesus. I still don't know.

**Katherine** I'm fine.

**Richard** BULLSHIT!

**Katherine** Castle!

**Richard** Sorry… I just.

**Richard** I can't do this!

**Katherine** Do what?

**Richard** THIS!

**Katherine** What are you talking about?

**Richard** This.. us! God. I don't know!

**Katherine **What are you saying?

**Richard** I'm just ranting. Ignore me.

**Katherine** What about us?

**Richard** There is no us!

**Katherine** I know that!

**Richard** I can't stand it!

**Katherine** Castle.

**Richard** And that email. !

**Richard **I'm just going to pretend you never sent that.

**Richard** Without the precinct, what do we have?

**Katherine** I don't know. What the hell?

**Richard** Well?

**Katherine **What?

**Richard** You just don't get it!

**Richard** !

**Katherine** !

**Richard **What are we, Kate?

**Katherine** I don't know!

**Richard** What are we?

**Katherine** Nothing.

**Richard** That is a load of crap.

**Katherine** Is it?

**Richard** You know it is.

**Katherine **Well, what are we then, Castle?

**Richard** You refuse to put a label on it.

**Katherine **There's nothing to label!

**Richard** BULL!

**Katherine** !

**Richard** God!

**Katherine** -_-

**Katherine** I'm sorry.

**Richard **Just. Don't.

**Richard** I can't do this.

**Katherine **What are you doing?

**Richard **Nothing. Absolutely nothing.

**Richard** I NEED you.

**Katherine** What?

**Richard** Just. Nevermind.

**Richard** I'll just…

**Richard** Go.

**Katherine** Castle…

**Katherine **Castle?

**Katherine **Rick? Come on!

**Katherine **I'll be at your place in ten minutes.

**Katherine** If you don't answer, I'm shooting the door

down!

* * *

So about next chapter. I've got all of my suggestions written down along with your pen name. Some of them will make good comments, so I'll be doing that. Of course, all will be credited. As for one question... So far, all of the status updates have been from Castle. I plan on keeping it that way, for now. I know, I know.

Anyways, let me know what you think! Always appreciated! Oh, and I'm stll taking suggestons, so suggest away:).

-Mariah


	7. Yes, No, Maybe So

So, I know it's been forever! Hope this lives up to whatever your living standards (did I say that right?) are! It's kind of short, but I like it. And yes, it's OOC. But. It's. CUTE!

Also, I changed my format a little. I spent a long time indenting on my word document only to find out it doesn't even transfer onto the fanfiction doc thing. So, I've simplified my style, sort of.

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, facebook, or the recent status.**

**

* * *

**

**News Feed** Top News **Most Recent**

**Richard Castle**

Why do all the good ideas come in the wrong genre? *ponders*

_Just now __**Like Comment**_

Katherine Beckett, Alexis Castle, and 2 other people like this

**Javier Esposito** Well, if your ideas came in a separate genre than your writing, I would say you were writing in the wrong genre? Duh.

**Javier Esposito **Oh, and don't think I didn't notice that you, Detective Beckett, were the FIRST person to like this!

**Richard Castle** She's definitely subscribed to my status!

**Javier Esposito** Oh, totally.

**Richard Castle** It's alright though, I'm subscribed to hers:). Not that she ever updates it…

**Javier Esposito** I know right!

**Kevin Ryan** BECKETT!

**Kevin Ryan** BECKETT!

**Kevin Ryan** BECKETT!

**Katherine Beckett** What? Are you okay?

**Kevin Ryan** Oh, I'm fine. I just wanted to see if you were on.

**Javier Esposito** Well, that's a great way to find out. Yell her name all over Castle's page.

**Kevin Ryan** :(

**Richard Castle** Glad to see you're on, Beckett.

**Katherine Beckett** I'm not.

**Javier Esposito** So you ARE subscribed to his status!

**Richard Castle** *beams*

**Kevin Ryan** Beckett, get on!

**Katherine Beckett** Why?

**Richard Castle** We miss you!

**Javier Esposito **We do?

**Javier Esposito** I mean, yeah. We do!

**Richard Castle** You haven't been on in nine days!

**Kevin Ryan** But who's counting?

**Katherine Beckett** Maybe I'm taking a facebook-hiatus.

**Richard Castle** Ha!

**Katherine Beckett** Serious.

**Richard Castle** I bet you snoop around in the middle of the night while nobody's watching.

**Katherine Beckett** I do no such thing.

**Kevin Ryan** Is that why I have a recent poke from you? Can you poke via mobile?

**Katherine Beckett** Actually, you can.

**Richard Castle** Prove it.

**Katherine Beckett** Check your notifications, writer boy.

**Richard Castle** Hmph.

**Lanie Parish** Guys, stop blowing up Kate's phone! We're trying to watch a movie!

**Richard Castle** Girls night?

**Javier Esposito** Yeah, man. They kicked me out!

**Richard Castle** Whipped!

**Kevin Ryan** Agreed^

**Lanie Parish** Oh, he's whipped alright.

**Javier Esposito** ;p

**Richard Castle** Lanie Parish, I love you.

**Javier Esposito** Castle! o.O

**Richard Castle** You know it's not like that, Esposito.

**Javier Esposito** Oh, I know. I just think you should be saying that three letter phrase to a certain detective instead.

**Javier Esposito** *hint*

**Katherine Beckett **!

**Richard Castle** Really?

**Richard Castle** Okay!

**Katherine Beckett** Castle!

**Richard Castle** I, Richard Alexander Castle…

**Kevin Ryan** :o!

**Richard Castle** LOVES Javier Esposito.

**Lanie Parish** Awww.

**Katherine Beckett** The boys love each other.

**Lanie Parish** Young love is so cute.

**Javier Esposito** I was talking about a different detective.

**Richard Castle** Kevin Ryan?

**Kevin Ryan** *gags*

**Lanie Parish** Kevin!

**Javier Esposito** a FEMALE detective.

**Katherine Beckett** Esposito I will smack you.

**Richard Castle** How about this? I love all of you.

**Lanie Parish** Awww, Castle. Such a romantic.

**Kevin Ryan** BRO.

**Kevin Ryan** You mean BROmantic.

**Javier Esposito** Hey, now. I think we can all say we love each other without any gutter/bromance issues, right? I mean, we're family!

**Richard Castle** Right!

* * *

**Richard Castle wrote on Javier Esposito's wall:**

I love you!

_Just now __**Like Comment**_

_**

* * *

**_**Richard Castle wrote on Kevin Ryan's wall:**

Kevin, I LOVE you! LOOOOVE!

_Just now __**Like Comment**_

_**

* * *

**_**Javier Esposito wrote on Richard Castle's wall:**

I love you, Richard Castle.

_Just now **Like Comment**_

_**

* * *

**_**Javier Esposito wrote on Kevin Ryan's wall:**

Hey partner, I do love you! I would take a bullet for you, bro. That's love!

_Just now __**Like Comment**_

_**

* * *

**_**Lanie Parish wrote on Kevin Ryan's wall:**

Kevin Ryan, you know you love them. Admit it.

_Just now __**Like Comment**_

**Kevin Ryan** Never.

**Javier Esposito** You don't love me:'(

**Javier Esposito** Castle loves me!

**Richard Castle** Guess I'll start shadowing Esposito!

**Javier Esposito** I wouldn't take it that far, now.

**Richard Castle** :'(

**Lanie Parish** I just sent Beckett home. She should be on any minute now!

**Richard Castle** *happy dance*

**Kevin Ryan** Esposito…

**Javier Esposito** Yes, my dearest Ryan? *bashes eyelashes*

**Kevin Ryan** Oh, God. Never mind!

**Lanie Parish** Come on, Kevin!

**Lanie Parish** You LOVE him!

**Kevin Ryan** I'm going to bed! *slams laptop shut*

* * *

**Katherine Beckett wrote on Richard Castle's wall:**

Don't worry, he loves you.

_About a minute ago __**Like Comment**_

Richard Castle likes this

**Richard Castle** I know… he'll admit it, someday.

**Katherine Beckett** :p

**Richard Castle** How was girls night?

**Katherine Beckett** It was fun. I got to relax… didn't have an annoying five year old yapping in my ear every minute.

**Richard Castle** You like having me around.

**Katherine Beckett** Ha!

**Richard Castle** Admit it.

**Richard Castle** You like me.

**Katherine Beckett** I won't do such a thing.

**Richard Castle** You're in like with me!

**Katherine Beckett** *roles on floor laughing*

**Richard Castle** ROFL?

**Katherine Beckett** Sure.

**Richard Castle** It's okay, detective. I already know:).

**Katherine Beckett** Pfft.

**Richard Castle** I don't need to hear it from you today.

**Katherine Beckett **Good, cause you won't.

**Richard Castle** Or tomorrow.

**Katherine Beckett **Glad you aren't getting your hopes up.

**Richard Castle** But maybe on Thursday...

**Katherine Beckett** *roles eyes*

**Richard Castle** Hey, if it helps any. I'm in like with you:).

**Katherine Beckett** .

**Richard Castle** Speechless?

**Richard Castle** Hold on, I'll text it to you.

**Katherine Beckett** What good will that do?

**Richard Castle** Just wait.

**Katherine Beckett** Awww.

**Richard Castle** See it?

**Katherine Beckett** Cute, Castle.

**Richard Castle** :D.

* * *

**Katherine Beckett sent Richard Castle a message:**

**Subject:** :)

Hey, Castle…

I'm in like with you too.

* * *

Well, let me just say I had absolutely no plan when starting this chapter. Then Castle told Lanie he loved her... and then this happened. These guys are so funny on facebook, don't you think?

Now, SHOUTOUT! to **Mlle Lambert **who came up with the status for this chapter. When I read her comment, the lightbulbs clicked and I just KNEW that would be the next update from Mr. RC! Oh, and she just happens to be the author to my current favorite in-progress fanfiction, One and Done. It's dark, it's different, and it's just an awesome read! If you have the time, and the heart (It's quite emotional) then you should definitely go check it out!

Suggestions for next chapter? Anybody... anybody? :)


	8. Red Fish Blue Fish

News Feed Top News** Most Recent**

**Richard Castle**

NEVER underestimate the power of a book.

_About an hour ago __**Like Comment**_

4 people like this.

**Lanie Parish** NEVER underestimate the power of a dead body.

**Richard Castle** o.O

**Katherine Beckett** NEVER underestimate the power of a woman with a gun. *cough cough* Richard Castle.

**Richard Castle** Have I ever?

**Javier Esposito** Never underestimate the power of Kate Beckett! I'm in pain!

**Katherine Beckett** Maybe you shouldn't destroy my crime scene next time!

**Kevin Ryan** DUDE! Castle… you are SO lucky.

**Richard Castle** I know… I heard.

**Lanie Parish** I should have taken a video.

**Javier Esposito** I hurt.

**Katherine Beckett** You deserved it.

**Javier Esposito** No. Nobody deserves that kind of punishment.

**Kevin Ryan** True that.

**Katherine Beckett** Oh, please. I went easy on you guys.

**Lanie Parish** :D

**Javier Esposito** Ha!

**Kevin Ryan** Jenny will be nursing my wounds for days.

**Richard Castle** Aww. Who would nurse my wounds?

**Javier Esposito** I know somebody who would be glad to help.

**Kevin Ryan** Better watch it though, Castle. She can be rough.

**Katherine Beckett** No.

**Katherine Beckett** I refuse to do such a thing.

**Richard Castle** Lies!

**Javier Esposito** Lies!

**Richard Castle** Knock on wood!

**Kevin Ryan** You can't play that game through the computer. What if Esposito's computer was just slower than Castle's?

**Javier Esposito** Yeah!

**Lanie Parish** No… no. You owe him a soda.

**Katherine Beckett** Guys, we have to work tomorrow.

**Richard Castle** Your point?

**Katherine Beckett** BED TIME!

**Richard Castle** No!

**Javier Esposito** I'm already in bed;) *pokes Lanie*

**Kevin Ryan** *yawns*

**Lanie Parish ***Kicks Javi out of the bed* he's not anymore.

**Richard Castle** Sleepover at Lanie's!

**Kevin Ryan** I call the couch!

**Katherine Beckett** *shakes head*

**Richard Castle** I call under the kitchen table.

**Kevin Ryan** ?

**Richard Castle** Did you guys not ever sleep under the kitchen table?

**Katherine Beckett** Um, no.

**Kevin Ryan** No.

**Javier Esposito** Nope.

**Lanie Parish** Hell yeah!

**Richard Castle** Really?

**Lanie Parish** No.

**Richard Castle **:'(

* * *

**Katherine Beckett wrote on Richard Castle's wall:**

I'm going to kill you, Castle.

_Just now __**Like Comment**_

**Richard Castle** You'll do no such thing.

**Katherine Beckett** I'm sharpening the knives now.

**Lanie Parish** Oh, knives?

**Richard Castle** :(

**Katherine Beckett** Lanie, get over here and help me dispose of this.

**Richard Castle** NO! Lanie, don't do it!

**Katherine Beckett** Yes!

**Lanie Parish** What am I disposing of?

**Richard Castle** Nothing! Leave them alone!

**Lanie Parish** Them?

**Javier Esposito** Alright guys, Lanie and I were about to have a relaxing evening. Go away.

**Lanie Parish** Hold on, Javi. Let me clear this up.

**Katherine Beckett **Castle, if you don't come over here and get these damn things out of my apartment, I will put them on the street. And then kill you.

**Lanie Parish** What are they?

**Richard Castle** ORPHANS!

**Kevin Ryan** WHAT?

**Lanie Parish** Okay, Castle. Really.

**Katherine Beckett** UGH!

**Richard Castle** Fish.

**Lanie Parish** Fish?

**Richard Castle** I got her some fish. So she won't be lonely.

**Katherine Beckett** They smell.

**Richard Castle** Lies.

**Lanie Parish** Awww, Castle. So thoughtful!

**Kevin Ryan** Those poor fish.

**Javier Esposito** Alright, we got it figured out. Lanie. Get over here.

**Katherine Beckett** Kevin, what do you mean?

**Kevin Ryan** Those poor fish will starve!

**Katherine Beckett** Will not!

**Richard Castle** So you're going to keep them?

**Katherine Beckett** NO!

**Lanie Parish** Aw, come on. Keep the fish.

**Kevin Ryan** She can't. They'll die.

**Katherine Beckett** They will not! I can take care of two little fish.

**Kevin Ryan** Can you? Prove it.

**Katherine Beckett** Fine! I will. And WHEN they've been living for more than two weeks. You will do my paperwork for a month.

**Kevin Ryan** And WHEN they die, you'll be…

**Richard Castle** Yes!

**Lanie Parish** Okay, I'm out.

**Javier Esposito** Good:).

**Kevin Ryan** You will tell Esposito that I get to drive for a week AND you will go out on an OFFICIAL date with Castle.

**Katherine Beckett** All I was going to give you was paperwork. You want to pull that? Well…

**Katherine Beckett** WHEN my fish are living happily… you will…do my paperwork… give me Esposito and carry Castle around for THREE weeks. AND attend the Kisses for Kids charity event.

**Kevin Ryan** I was already attending.

**Katherine Beckett** But were you wearing the, and I quote, "Happy Penguin-Kisses," suite?

**Kevin Ryan** Is it too late to opt out?

**Katherine Beckett** Yes.

**Richard Castle** Okay, I'm torn. I don't want the fish to die. But I want this date.

**Katherine Beckett** This is all your fault, Castle.

**Richard Castle** Hmph.

**Kevin Ryan** Deal.

**Richard Castle** Kevin, I hope you realize that I won't be getting my date. And that you will be a penguin.

**Katherine Beckett** He knows. He secretly wanted to wear the suit.

**Kevin Ryan** Beckett, you can't keep a plant alive.

**Katherine Beckett** Can so.

**Kevin Ryan** Lies. Remember the cactus?

**Katherine Beckett** How do you even? You weren't working then!

**Javier Esposito** But I was.

**Katherine Beckett** Go away, Esposito.

**Javier Esposito** Wow, I'm loved.

**Richard Castle **Beckett… did you read the directions I left you?

**Katherine Beckett** No, I GOT THIS!

**Richard Castle** Oh, God. Guess I'll be getting my date after all…

**Javier Esposito **WAIT A SEC! CASTLE!

**Richard Castle** What?

**Javier Esposito** How did you get into Beckett's apartment?

**Richard Castle** Uh-oh.

**Kevin Ryan** OMG. No way.

**Katherine Beckett** It's not what you think.

**Javier Esposito** LIES!

**Kevin Ryan** He has a key!

**Javier Esposito** I KNEW IT!

**Richard Castle** You know nothing.

**Katherine Beckett** Castle, I'm really going to kill you now.

**Javier Esposito** So the Caskett is finally happening!

**Kevin Ryan** !

**Katherine Beckett** Caskett? What are you, a fan? And no. NOTHING is happening.

**Richard Castle** In all honesty.

**Javier Esposito** Lies. Lies. Lies.

**Kevin Ryan** Lies!

**Katherine Beckett** Believe what you want.

**Richard Castle** Yeah!

**Katherine Beckett** Shut up, Castle. And stop agreeing with me.

**Richard Castle** Fine... what you guys are thinking is true.

**Katherine Beckett** CASTLE!

**Richard Castle** What? You told me not to agree with you!

**Javier Esposito** I have to go. But this isn't over. !

**Katherine Beckett** It never started.

**Kevin Ryan** Castle and Beckett sitting in a tree…

**Katherine Beckett** Kevin Ryan, if you finish that sentence I will tie concrete blocks to your feet and toss you in a river.

**Kevin Ryan** Sheeeeesh.

**Richard Castle** I know right. I'm used to it though. Did you know she once threatened to strap me to the top of the statue of liberty, and then cover me in peanut butter and seeds?

**Katherine Beckett** And if you don't watch it, I'll follow through with that threat.

**Richard Castle** o.O

* * *

**Chat between Richard Castle and Katherine Beckett**:

**Richard **So… did you name the fish?

**Katherine **Of course not.

**Richard **Why not? They need names!

**Katherine **They're fish.

**Richard** Who are swimming around nameless.

**Katherine **Okay?

**Richard **How would you feel if you didn't have a name.

**Katherine **I have a name.

**Richard **Yes, which is beautiful. But those fish… they are beautiful too.

**Katherine **Fish are not beautiful.

**Richard **Cute then.

**Katherine** Hmm, no.

**Richard **They are! Have you even sat and just spent time with them?

**Katherine **Castle… I am not about to spend time with fish.

**Richard **If you just talked to them, you would grow a heart for them.

**Katherine** Fish, Castle. FISH.

**Richard **Fish have feelings too.

**Katherine **You disappoint me.

**Richard **Listen, I've gotta drop Alexis off at a friend's in about an hour. I'll stop by and help you name them.

**Katherine** No.

**Richard **Yes.

**Katherine **I'm busy.

**Richard** Lies.

**Katherine **I have fish to take care of.

**Richard **And I have a key.

**Katherine** Don't abuse the privilege.

**Richard **Why, I would never do such a thing. But you didn't read the directions, and those poor fish could be dying. I'm just looking out for the fish.

**Katherine ***smacks you*

**Richard **Fish abuse!

**Katherine **Oh my God. Just get over here and help me name the fish.

**Richard **Yes!

**Richard **I win!

* * *

Okay, I love this chapter. I love it. Do you love it?

Let me know what you think, and do leave suggestions.

And yes, when I go to the beach every year, I do sleep under the kitchen table. It's tradition.

Oh, and I don't own the characters, or facebook.

**SHOUTOUT!** To **Kerika** who thought of the status and suggested it:)! Thank you!

And, I read a fish related fanfiction a couple of weeks ago. I can't remember who wrote it though. If I figured it out, I will credit you because the idea popped in my mind after reading that fic.


	9. The Sniffles

Oh my Gosh, did I...did I just write this? What? What? Yeah, so...school has pretty much grounded me. Started college, mom has a 3.9 gpa...so I have to get a 4.0 in order to beat her. I have goals...don't judge.

Anyways, I'm really sorry about the really long wait. I didn't forget about you, I just had other things to take care of. I really missed this story though. And I'm glad to be back:). Hopefully you guys are still with me...I had such an incredible fan base for this story...I hope you're still out there!

As for the god forsaking heart wrenching finale...that has not happened yet. You'll know when it does...but it might be a while. I want to play a little more:)

Enjoy!

* * *

**News Feed Top News Most Recent**

**Richard Castle**

Rain, rain, go away. Come again some other day. Actually, don't.

_About an hour ago. Like Comment_

**Kevin Ryan **If we didn't have rain, we would all die.

**Richard Castle **But I would be dry.

**Kevin Ryan **But dead.

**Richard Castle **So maybe it's not a perfect metaphor.

**Kevin Ryan **It was never a metaphor to begin with.

**Richard Castle **Shush.

**Kevin Ryan **Why?

**Richard Castle **Your genius is hurting me. Stop correcting my logic.

**Kevin Ryan **That made no sense.

**Richard Castle **!

**Kevin Ryan** !

* * *

**Richard Castle wrote on Kevin Ryan's wall:**

Where is everyone?

**Kevin Ryan **Well Esposito and Lanie are probably off in the bushes somewhere. You and I are obviously online. Beckett...well she's never on.

**Richard Castle **Oh, I know where Beckett is.

**Kevin Ryan **Where?

**Richard Castle **It's a secret.

**Kevin Ryan **I hate you.

**Richard Castle **You love me.

**Kevin Ryan ***shudders*

**Richard Castle **You will admit your love for me and Esposito. One day your love for us will succumb your man pride.

**Kevin Ryan** Never.

* * *

**Chat between Richard Castle and Kevin Ryan:**

**Richard **Hey Ryan, I need you to take the Bryan case file to Montgomery in the morning. He just texted me and said he needs it asap.

**Kevin **Sure thing, Beckett.

**Kevin **I mean, Castle.

**Kevin **WAIT A SECOND.

**Kevin **Beckett...?

**Richard **What?

**Kevin **OHMYGOD you're at Castle's!

**Kevin** This is gold!

* * *

**Kevin Ryan wrote on Javier Esposito's wall:**

You will never guess what happened today.

_Just now like comment_

**Kevin Ryan **Beckett IM'd me from Castle's computer.

**Javier Esposito **So?

**Kevin Ryan **This is more evidence!

**Javier Esposito **They were probably going over the Wilson case.

**Kevin Ryan **It's Saturday!

**Javier Esposito **Does Beckett ever take a day off?

**Kevin Ryan **You have a point. But still!

**Javier Esposito** You're over thinking it.

**Kevin Ryan** No…no.

**Javier Esposito** Yeah, you are. It's not gonna happen, Ryan.

**Kevin Ryan **I'm telling you, it's HAPPENING! Right in front of our eyes!

**Javier Esposito ***shakes head* You coming over?

**Kevin Ryan** Not sure, I'm feeling a bit down.

**Javier Esposito** Did I hurt your feelings, Kevin Ryan?

**Kevin Ryan** I mean literally. I'm not feeling so hot.

**Javier Esposito** Oh, please. Get the hell over here. Xbox is calling your name!

**Kevin Ryan** Fiiiiiine.

* * *

**News Feed Top News Most Recent**

**Richard Castle**

Is dying.

_About a minute ago Like Comment_

Katherine Beckett likes this.

**Katherine Beckett** You're fine.

**Richard Castle **I'm not. I am DYING.

**Katherine Beckett** Take your medicine.

**Richard Castle **No.

**Richard Castle** It's nasty.

**Katherine Beckett** It's grape flavored.

**Richard Castle** I want cherry.

**Katherine Beckett** Stop complaining.

**Richard Castle** I'm sick… I can complain all I want.

**Katherine Beckett** Ryan's sick too. I don't see him complaining.

**Kevin Ryan** That's because my medicine tastes good. Mmmm.

**Richard Castle** Lucky! I'm dying here.

**Lanie Parish** Castle, you're not dying. And Kate, you better check your temperature. Javi is running a fever.

**Katherine Beckett** Oh, great. Everybody's sick. Lanie, looks like you're my partner.

**Richard Castle** Check your temp!

**Katherine Beckett** I'm not running a fever.

**Lanie Parish** Did you check?

**Katherine Beckett** No.

**Richard Castle** Kate!

**Lanie Parish** Girl!

**Katherine Beckett** I don't think I have a thermometer.

**Lanie Parish** I'll bring one.

**Richard Castle** You need my hand. My hand is an expert at checking temperatures.

**Katherine Beckett** o.O

**Lanie Parish** I'm on my way over now.

* * *

**Katherine Beckett wrote on Richard Castle's wall:**

No fever.

_About a minute ago Like Comment_

**Richard Castle** I bet you just jinxed it.

**Javier Esposito** No, Beckett… you've gotta have a fever.

**Katherine Beckett** I do?

**Javier Esposito** Well you were with Castle who was with Ryan earlier that day. And if Castle got Ryan sick and Ryan got me sick then Castle had to of gotten YOU sick.

**Katherine Beckett** Did he now?

**Kevin Ryan** You were at his house!

**Lanie Parish** Wait..wait…your plan fails.

**Lanie Pariah** When were you with Writer Boy, Kate?

**Katherine Beckett** Last night?

**Richard Castle** *sniffles* I'm all alone now :'(

**Javier Esposito** My plan does not fail!

**Lanie Parish** It does…I'm not sick and I've been around you.

**Katherine Beckett** Us girls, we don't get sick. And we were working on the Wilson case.

**Javier Esposito **I TOLD YOU RYAN!

**Kevin Ryan** They could be working on the case…and working on other things!

**Lanie Parish ***shakes head* boys…

* * *

**Lanie Parish wrote on Katherine Beckett's wall:**

Ugh.

_About an hour ago Like Comment_

**Katherine Beckett **UUUUGGGGGGHHHHH.

**Lanie Parish** I can't breathe!

**Katherine Beckett **It huuuurts!

**Lanie Parish** !

**Javier Esposito** Man, you girls complain…I feel great!

**Kevin Ryan** Me too. Feeling so fly!

**Richard Castle** Ah, the smell of fresh air on a lovely Sunday morning:)

**Lanie Parish** Shut up!

**Katherine Beckett** Shhh!

**Kevin Ryan** TAKE YOUR MEDICINE!

**Katherine Beckett** It's gross!

**Lanie Parish** I don't like it:(

**Javier Esposito** Hold on baby, I'll be over there in about an hour.

**Lanie Parish** I want you here now.

**Javier Esposito** I'm sorry :'(

**Kevin Ryan** Hmmm…Castle?

**Richard Castle** Yes?

**Kevin Ryan** Got somewhere to be?

**Richard Castle** I've got a comfortable bed calling for a nap, yeah.

**Kevin Ryan** Hmph.

**Richard Castle** Poor guy.

* * *

**Chat between Richard Castle and Katherine Beckett**

**Richard** Kate?

**Katherine** Yes, Castle?

**Richard **How you doing?

**Katherine **Ugh.

**Richard **Alexis found me some cherry flavored medicine…

**Katherine **Good for you.

**Richard **I still have some left…

**Katherine **Castle, I'm not in the mood for these games.

**Richard **No games, just some medicine.

**Katherine **No games?

**Richard** No games.

**Katherine **Fine. Use your key.

**Richard **Will do. Oh, and I'll be making you soup!

* * *

Where do you want this story to go? Suggest a status!

Oh, and I just reactivated my twitter if you anybody wants to follow. I'm writing a new fanfiction, but not posting it until I'm finished because I tend to not update quickly enough. There you can see my progress, some sneak peaks, etc, etc. And we can talk about CASTLE! *flails* Anyways, just search IDrinkWater94 or TMariah94 (I changed my username and the old still comes through the search thing.) I also have a livejournal, but I have NO idea how to use that site lol so I just check for updates on the show. My LJ is lgmariah94 (I meant to put lj, but failed. Oh well.)

Random thought...don't you guys just hate those animal abuse commercials? They make me cry...I feel so bad for the poor little animals but I can't do anything and... :'( I'm going to go hug my dog now...


	10. It's not officialyet

I sincerely apologize for what you're about to read. I'm pretty iffy about it. It's totally…odd. But the idea…it just happened. And funny thing, my math professor actually read the first part of this, lol. I was working on it in class, instead of doing the book work. He took my iPod, read it, told me to get back to work with a strange look. In return, I handed him the work, already completed. All 60 freaking problems. Needless to say, I got out of my four hour lecture two hours early:).

Anywho, enjoy, let me know what you think, and what you want to happen next. Note, all statuses are by Castle as of now. That's just how the story goes…

* * *

News Feed **Top News **Most Recent

**Richard Castle**

Always shower with the lights on.

_About an hour ago like comment_

Javier Esposito, Alexis Castle, and 6 other people like this

**Javier Esposito **Good to know...

**Alexis Castle **You might have to explain this one to me again, dad.

**Richard Castle **It's simple, Alexis.

**Alexis Castle **You broke your arm in three places...showering...in the dark?

**Richard Castle **Yes.

**Kevin Ryan **That's just…sad.

**Javier Esposito **Pathetic.

**Katherine Beckett **agreed^

**Richard Castle **Like you have any room to talk, Beckett.

**Alexis Castle **Oooooooh. Sorry Beckett, he's right about that one.

**Kevin Ryan **Excuse me?

**Katherine Beckett **I'm not the one with the frilly Cast, Richard Castle.

**Richard Castle **It's not frilly!It's frickalishy!

**Javier Esposito **Oooh, getting spicy you two!

**Katherine Beckett **No...wrong.

**Kevin Ryan **EVIDENCE!

**Richard Castle **Evidence?

**Kevin Ryan **Oh, yes.

**Javier Esposito **Ignore him...

**Kevin Ryan **You can't ignore me!

**Katherine Beckett **So how's the arm, Castle?

**Richard Castle** I wish somebody would sign my epic cast:(  
**  
Alexis Castle **DAD... you are too old for that!

**Richard Castle **am not:(

**Alexis Castle **Kate...tell him

**Katherine Beckett **Too old, Ricky.

**Kevin Ryan **RICKY!

**Kevin Ryan **You guys are cute.

**Kevin Ryan **Am I right, Esposito?

**Javier Esposito **What color cast did you get, Castle?

**Katherine Beckett **hahahaha...frilly.

**Richard Castle **Pink!

**Javier Esposito **:O

**Kevin Ryan **Really?

**Javier Esposito **You are no longer a man…

**Kevin Ryan **Are you guys ignoring me?

**Richard Castle **I told the nurse to choose for me...

**Katherine Beckett **And she chose.

**Javier Esposito **Couldn't make a decision on your own, Writer Boy?

**Richard Castle **No...Kate and I were arguing…

**Katherine Beckett **Should've gotten black!

**Richard Castle **No! I needed something flashy!

**Katherine Beckett **Good luck shadowing me with a bright PINK cast, Castle.

**Javier Esposito **Oh...tough luck.

**Kevin Ryan** Not cool, guys.

**Katherine Beckett** You guys hear something?

**Javier Esposito** Hmm? Yeah, I'm hearing some weird little peeping noise…figured it was the neighbors bird or something.

**Richard Castle **I like my cast:'(

**Kevin Ryan** I am not a peeping noise!

**Katherine Beckett** Should've listened to me, Castle. Showering NEVER works with the lights off.

**Richard Castle** Look, you had to tell me that story about the watermelon soap and I had to try it…just once.

**Javier Esposito** Wtf?

**Kevin Ryan** You know what, fine.

**Kevin Ryan** Guess I won't be signing your cast, Castle.

**Richard Castle** SIGN MY CAST!

**Kevin Ryan** No.

**Richard Castle** Peep…peep.

**Kevin Ryan **!

**Javier Esposito** Okay, this conversation just got really weird. I have a date with a beautiful lady, goodnight guys.

* * *

**Richard Castle wrote on Katherine Beckett's wall:**

Sign my cast.

_About a minute ago Like Comment_

**Katherine Beckett** I tell you what…if you go back to the doctor and get a NORMAL one, I'll sign it.

**Richard Castle** I don't want a normal one:'(

**Katherine Beckett** Oh, well. No signature for you.

**Richard Castle** :'(

* * *

**Chat between Lanie Parish and Katherine Beckett**:

**Lanie** So, spill.

**Katherine** I have no idea what you're talking about…

**Lanie** SPILL!

**Katherine** Come over here and I'll spill.

**Lanie** Esposito is on his way over…hurry…before he gets here. Like a ninja!

**Katherine** Fine. It was…good.

**Lanie** Good?

**Katherine **Good.

**Lanie** !

**Katherine **Okay, fine. It was amazing. That man knows how to cook.

**Lanie** What'd he make?

**Katherine **I have no idea what to call it. It had some sauce, and these noodles, with this really good cheese.

**Lanie** Lasagna?

**Katherine** DON'T CALL IT THAT!

**Lanie **?

**Katherine **Castle's rule, not mine.

**Lanie **Okay, and after dinner?

**Katherine **Nosy…tsk tsk.

**Lanie** Excuse me, who gushed out EVERY detail to you when Esposito asked me out.

**Katherine **True…true…

**Lanie** Keep going.

**Katherine** It really wasn't anything special. We watched a movie, talked, he called me a cab.

**Lanie** You guys are oddly traditional. Is this where the shower conversation happened?

**Katherine** Hahaha, yes. I ended up heading back over to take him to the hospital around 12:30 that night. He really is dull sometimes.

**Katherine **and he wants to take it "slow."

**Lanie** Seriously? We're talking about Richard Castle here?

**Katherine **We are.

**Lanie** Shocked. I was expecting some base running.

**Katherine** Actually, so was I. but it was sweet.

**Katherine **He's sweet.

**Lanie** So you don't mind the pace?

**Katherine **It's only been one date, Lanie.

**Lanie** Yes, but you've been dancing for three years. That's enough dates in my book.

**Katherine** We're friends.

**Lanie **Not anymore…you're dating.

**Katherine** Nope, not dating.

**Lanie** Suuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuure.

**Katherine** Serious.

**Lanie** Okay, so you're going on dates, but not dating?

**Katherine **Yepp.

**Lanie** Okay, you keep telling yourself that.

**Katherine **It's just…not official yet.

**Lanie **And when will it be?

**Katherine** I dunno.

**Lanie** Official or not, you're dating Rick Castle!

**Katherine** Blah, blah!

**Lanie **You like him:)

**Katherine** Well, duh.

**Lanie** A lot.

**Katherine **A lot a lot.

**Lanie** awwwwwww glad you're finally admitting it…now to make it official!

**Lanie** Esposito's here…gotta go. I'll text you!

**Katherine** Bye, have fun;)

* * *

**Chat between Katherine Beckett and Richard Castle**:

**Katherine** Castle?

**Richard** Yes, Beckett?

**Katherine** Well, I'm kind of bored…

**Richard **Oh, Kate…you don't have to ask. Come on over. We can go for a walk.

**Katherine** I'll always ask, Castle.

**Richard** and I'll never turn you down:).

**Katherine **You never know…

**Richard** Always welcome here.

**Katherine** Always?

**Richard **Always.

**Katherine** God, we're mushy!

**Richard **I like mushy:D

**Richard **And frilly.

**Katherine ***shakes head* On my way now. See you soon, Rick.

* * *

Awwww, they're mushy! Let me know what you think, what you hate, what you want, what you love, or just say hello:) haha. Remeber TMariah94... follow me... I HAVE COOKIES! and if you let me know you're from , I'll follow back:)


	11. And so

News Feed **Top News **Most Recent

**Richard Castle**

And so the countdown begins…

_Just now Like Comment_

_Katherine Beckett likes this._

**Javier Esposito** Till what?

**Katherine Beckett** Wrong, Castle. Countdown doesn't start until tomorrow.

**Richard Castle** In my mind, it starts today.

**Katherine Beckett** It'll end a day early and you'll be disappointed.

**Richard Castle** I'll extend it to 101 days then.

**Katherine Beckett** then you'll have to go through the torture of waiting another day.

**Richard Castle** But technically, even if I started counting tomorrow, I'll be waiting the same amount of time!

**Javier Esposito** wtf?

**Katherine Beckett** You have a complicated mind, Rick Castle…

**Javier Esposito** What are you guys talking about?

**Katherine Beckett** Nothing.

**Richard Castle **Nothing!

* * *

**Javier Esposito wrote of Kev****in Ryan's wall:**

The parents are up to something…

_About an hour ago Like Comment_

**Kevin Ryan** I just creeped on the post... what do you think?

**Javier Esposito** Honestly?

**Kevin Ryan** Honest.

**Javier Esposito** I'm clueless.

**Kevin Ryan** I'm curious…

**Javier Esposito** The countdown…

**Kevin Ryan** What could it be…

**Kevin Ryan** Maybe it's the countdown to when they'll jump into bed together!

**Javier Esposito **No way, they've been waiting long enough as it is. When they decide to, they gonna jump at it right then and there!

**Katherine Beckett** Okay guys...

**Kevin Ryan** WHAT'S THE COUNTDOWN?

**Javier Esposito **!

**Katherine Beckett** NOTHING.

**Javier Esposito** We're detectives…

**Kevin Ryan** Yeah… we can figure it out!

**Katherine Beckett** Good luck.

**Javier Esposito** WE GOT THIS!

**Kevin Ryan** *fist bump*

* * *

**Richard Castle wrote on Katherine Beckett's wall:**

100 days :)

_Just now Like Comment_

**Katherine Beckett** So NOW the countdown begins.

**Richard Castle** Yesterday…

**Kevin Ryan** I KNOW WHAT IT IS!

**Javier Esposito** WHAT?

**Kevin Ryan** It's a secret.

**Katherine Beckett** If you've already figured it out, then you're really a bad detective.

**Richard Castle** Ha.

**Javier Esposito **I think I know what it is…

**Kevin Ryan** I KNOW WHAT IT IS!

**Kevin Ryan** You can't hide from me.

**Richard Castle** It's so funny…

**Katherine Beckett **I know right.

**Richard Castle** I'll tell you boys what….I'll tell you what the countdown is…

**Kevin Ryan **Tell us!

**Richard Castle** I'll tell you…

**Javier Esposito** !

**Richard Castle** In 100 days.

**Katherine Beckett **Bam!

**Kevin Ryan** …ugh…

* * *

**Lanie Parish wrote on Javier Esposito's wall:**

;)

_Just now Like Comment_

**Javier Esposito** ;p

**Lanie Parish** ;D

**Javier Esposito** ;o

**Lanie Parish** love you baby ;b

**Kevin Ryan** Ewww.

**Katherine Beckett** That is not ew, that's cute!

**Richard Castle** True love right there!

**Kevin Ryan** It is EWWW when my friends use winky faces at each other!

* * *

**Richard Castle wrote on Kevin Ryan's wall:**

Hey…hey Ryan…hey…KEVIN…hey…!

_About an hour ago Like Comment_

**Kevin Ryan** Dude, trying to do paperwork.

**Richard Castle** I know…but I just wanted you to know…

**Kevin Ryan** What?

**Richard Castle** That I, you know, love you.

**Kevin Ryan** Oh God, not this again.

**Richard Castle** You love me, I just know. I can feel it in my bones!

* * *

**Chat between Katherine Beckett and Kevin Ryan:**

**Kevin** Can you PLEASE take your writer somewhere so I can finish my paperwork?

**Katherine** Why? Is he being mushy?

**Kevin** The ILY is coming back.

**Katherine** awww.

**Kevin **It's not awww…I have WORK to do!

**Katherine** Actually, Esposito is supposed to be filling out the paperwork today…

**Kevin **WHAT?

* * *

**Kevin Ryan wrote on Javier Esposito's wall:**

WHY AM I DOING YOUR PAPERWORK?

_Just now like comment_

**Javier Esposito** Do what?

**Katherine Beckett** Umm…it's your turn, Espo.

**Javier Esposito** Actually, I won a bet. And now Ryan has paper duty for a month.

**Katherine Beckett** Oh?

**Kevin Ryan** He's lying! It was a TIE!

**Katherine Beckett** …hmmmm

**Kevin Ryan** Dude, I am so not EVER covering for you again!

**Javier Esposito** I'm a ninja, I'll find my own way.

**Lanie Parish **Javi, how many times do I have to tell you that Beckett knows…

**Richard Castle** What does she know?

**Katherine Beckett** That Esposito sneaks off to visit Lanie everyday at 12:30 and 3:45.

**Javier Esposito** Baby, that was supposed to be a secret.

**Lanie Parish **It'll be our little group secret.

**Javier Esposito **Good, so I can still be a ninja! Hiiiiiiiya!

* * *

**Chat between Alexis Castle and Katherine Beckett:**

**Alexis** Soooooooo, dad informed me of the countdown.

**Katherine** Did he now?

**Alexis **Well, he was dancing down the hall chanting 100 days…

**Katherine **Of course… *shakes head*

**Alexis **I like the idea.

**Katherine** Really?

**Alexis **Oh, yeah. I totally agree with it. Although the whole countdown never really applied to me…I think it's good.

**Katherine **Think he'll stick around that long?

**Alexis **Dumb question, Kate.

**Katherine **Yeah, you're right.

**Alexis** :)

**Katherine **You're amazing, Alexis. Rick is actually here now, so I'll be getting off. We still on for tomorrow?

**Alexis **Of course, every Tuesday:)

**Katherine** Of course, bye sweet girl.

**Alexis** Bye!

* * *

Wow, okay, so. I swear these chapters come out of nowhere. Anyways, I FEEL like I might only have 2 or 3 more chapters in me...but I don't want it to end:'(. I need some inspiration. So, you, the loyal readers, should totally help out:).

I'm planning on the next chapter to be a little angsty, because it's almost getting too fluffy! I know, there can never be enough fluff...but come on...it's me. I love angst. Anyways, I'm not going to put Knockout in here because the ending just kills my soul. In good ways and in bad ones. So, suggest away fantastic readers. You guys are AWESOME and the only reason I continue this really random bit of facebook:)

ALSO, I'm kicking around a few drafts of the detailed, story form, accounts of the earlier chapters. I know a lot of y'all wanted to know what happens between the lines, and I'm thinking about writing it:) Buuuut, I'm not sure how many people will actually read it, so let me know if you're interested.

Follow me on Twitter, I'm totally a loser and tweet during four hour math lectures:) TMariah94 (and I follow back! Just let me know you're from fanfictionnet)


	12. It all ends

**Top News **Most Recent

**Richard Castle** loves the smell of cherries in the morning:).

_About a minute ago. Like Comment_

_Katherine Beckett, Alexis Castle, and two other people like this_

**Katherine Beckett** You know, normally I'd be angry at you for posting such a status.

**Richard Castle** But today, you're in a good mood.

**Katherine Beckett **Almost good.

**Richard Castle **When I come in later today, you'll be totally good.

**Katherine Beckett **Suuure.

**Kevin Ryan** Beckett, are you facebooking at work?

**Javier Esposito **tsk tsk.

**Katherine Beckett** Well we have no case. -_-

**Kevin Ryan **But plenty of paperwork.

**Javier Esposito **I can see your stack from across the room, Detective Beckett.

**Katherine Beckett **Excuse me, but the two of you are on facebook as well. No room to talk.

**Javier Esposito **Point proven, but I'm on my phone. Not my work computer.

**Richard Castle **Speaking of which, can you stop poking me, Esposito? This poke war ended days ago.

**Javier Esposito **Says who?

**Kevin Ryan **Okay, what the heck is up with this status. Why would you smell cherries in the morning? I'm confused.

**Richard Castle **Says me.

**Richard Castle **And Ryan, you can't diss my status in its own comments. Go away, cherry hater.

**Lanie Parish **Boys can be so dense.

**Javier Esposito **Look, now even Lanie is facebooking at work! We are bad.

**Javier Esposito **THE WAR WILL NEVER END, RICHARD CASTLE.

**Richard Castle **It all ends.

**Katherine Beckett **Castle, stop with the Harry Potter references.

**Richard Castle **I can't…IT WAS TOO EPIC FOR WORDS!

**Lanie Parish **I disagree. Could've been better.

**Kevin Ryan **I refuse to watch it…

**Katherine Beckett **Ryan, you're just dumb. Every human being has seen this movie. Get outta here.

**Kevin Ryan **Why am I so hated in this relationship?

**Richard Castle** I can name three reasons.

**Richard Castle **One, you refuse to admit your love for me and Esposito.

**Javier Esposito **YEAH!

**Kevin Ryan **…

**Richard Castle **Two…you refused to go to the midnight premiere with us.

**Javier Esposito** Which totally makes you not cool.

**Kevin Ryan **I was not about to dress up with a bunch of children!

**Richard Castle **And three… you dissed the cherries.

**Kevin Ryan **Sure, just toss me under the bus.

**Katherine Beckett** Kevin Ryan, I made you a custom wand. But noooo, your man hood took priority.

**Javier Esposito **I don't really understand the cherry thing either.

**Richard Castle **Don't push me, Esposito. I will make a list for you too.

**Javier Esposito **Hmph.

**Kevin Ryan **And that wand is sitting neatly on my desk for the entire precinct to see.

**Richard Castle **But you didn't get to show it off at the theater!

**Kevin Ryan **Ugh…I'm going back to work.

**Richard Castle **Better hide, Ryan. I'll be there in about 20 minutes.

**Katherine Beckett **Finally. I'm dying here.

**Richard Castle **Aww, so you like having me around:)

**Katherine Beckett **I wouldn't say that.

**Lanie Parish **Girl, you just said it.

**Katherine Becket **Did not.

**Lanie Parish **Read in between the lines.

**Katherine Beckett **This is facebook, no in between to read.

**Richard Castle **Oh, please. Our conversations are SOOOO readable in between the lines.

**Katherine Beckett **Lies.

**Lanie Parish **Whateeeeever.

**Katherine Beckett **Yeah, yeah.

**Richard Castle **I'm almost pretty, guys.

**Katherine Beckett **Castle, I'm sure you were pretty five minutes ago.

**Richard Castle **But not perfect. Gotta get that hair flowing the right way, ya know?

**Lanie Parish **You know, Castle. You should be lucky they don't make you follow the hair regulations down here.

**Richard Castle **Blah, blah.

**Katherine Beckett **That beautiful hair would be all gone in seconds.

**Lanie Parish **Buzzzzzzz. All gone.

**Richard Castle **STOP FREAKING ME OUT. You're making my hair go grey.

**Lanie Parish **I'm going to lunch, who cares to join?

**Richard Castle **WAIT FOR ME. I'm almost ready!

**Javier Esposito **You know I'm in.

**Katherine Beckett **I could use some food. Castle, hurry up!

**Richard Castle **I'm moving at double time…just gotta make sure I look good, you know;)

**Katherine Beckett **Wooo, that pride.

**Javier Esposito **He's sailing!

**Lanie Parish **I'm sure a certain someone thinks you look great already.

**Richard Castle **Maybe that certain somebody has yet to see me at my worst. Which happens to be me with bed hair.

**Lanie Parish **She hasn't seen your bed hair? This woman is rediculous.

**Javier Esposito **Castle, even I've seen it. Nothing to hide, bro. I'm sure your lady will love it.

**Richard Castle **Okay, true. Even my bed hair can be sexy.

**Lanie Parish **Alright, now that we've got that figured out. GET OVER HERE.

**Richard Castle **Give me five minutes!

**Katherine Beckett **Guuuuh, I'm hungry. I'll pick you up on the way, Castle.

**Katherine Beckett **And Esposito, make sure you grab Ryan on your way out. I think he's hiding from us down in records.

* * *

Thanks to Emjo, who suggested the status:). I was supposed to go angsty for this chapter, but that obviously didn't work out. I was in a fluffy sort of mood.

On a side note, twitter fans, anybody else super upset with Andrew and Stana's little twitter joke...freaking aye, man. I still love them, but come oooonnn. Thank you, Seamus for tweeting about how Jon and Stana always make you laugh on set!

Sorry, I'm kind of addicted to twitter. And speaking of twitter:) follow me, TMariah94 . Let me know your from over here, and I'll follow back!

And sorry guys, but Castle and Beckett aren't official (yet) so no relationship status. I have a plan though... so don't lose faith:).

Suggest away, guys!


	13. to be honest

**Most Recent**

**Richard Castle**

to be honest…like!

_Javier Esposito, Kevin Ryan, and 79 other people like this_

**Katherine Beckett **hahaha, good luck doing 81 tbh's Castle!

**Richard Castle** Oh my…that's…a lot…I better get to writin' guys!

**Javier Esposito** I better have something fluffy and lovely.

**Kevin Ryan** I better NOT have fluff and love in mine.

**Kevin Ryan** Actually…I shouldn't have liked this status.

**Richard Castle** Ryan, I can't WAIT to do yours!

**Lanie Parish** Should I like?

**Katherine Beckett **YES.

**Javier Esposito** ABSOLUTELY BABY.

**Kevin Ryan **RUN.

**Alexis Castle** This is going to be interesting.

**Richard Castle** Alexis…like the status.

**Alexis Castle** Never.

**Richard Castle **Do it!

**Richard Castle** DOOOOO IT

**Lanie Parish** Castle, get to writing…and be honest!

**Richard Castle **Honesty is the best policy ;)

**Katherine Beckett** Oh, God. Should I have liked this?

**Lanie Parish** DON'T YOU DARE UNLIKE IT.

**Richard Castle **It's too late…all of your are getting my honest opinion here soon.

**Richard Castle** Ryan, I'm doing yours now. Hint, it says that I love you.

**Kevin Ryan** *facepalm*

**Richard Castle **:D

* * *

**Richard Castle wrote on Kevin Ryan's wall:**

To be completely and totally and utterly and absolutely positively can't go wrong can't go back honest…I love you.

_Javier Esposito, Richard Castle, and two other people like this_

**Kevin Ryan ***facepalm*

**Javier Esposito** Nice…simple and to the point.

**Lanie Parish** Lame.

**Richard Castle** Hey…I said I would be honest…didn't say I would write a book!

**Lanie Parish **Laaaameeeeeeeeee.

* * *

**Richard Castle wrote on Javier Esposito's wall:**

To be honest…you're the man.

*feed the birds*

_Javier Esposito and Kevin Ryan like this_

**Javier Esposito **Perfect.

**Kevin Ryan** lame.

**Lanie Parish** Lame.

**Katherine Beckett **Laaaameeeeee.

**Richard Castle **Thank you, Esposito for understanding that sometimes the simple things in life mean something**.**

**Lanie Parish** lame lame lame.

**Richard Castle **You just wait…you're next.

* * *

**Richard Castle wrote on Lanie Parish's wall:**

Hold on…can't be lame here. Honestly? I think the connection you have with your dead bodies is feverishly creepy. But I enjoy our letsconversateoverdeadbody talks…even though Beckett doesn't understand them.

_Lanie Parish and Katherine Beckett like this._

**Lanie Parish** she'll never understand.

**Richard Castle** Just between us.

**Katherine Beckett **What?

**Lanie Parish **nothing.

**Richard Castle **nothing.

**Katherine Beckett **-_-

**Kevin Ryan** Uh oh…she's next.

**Javier Esposito **Got my popcorn.

**Kevin Ryan** Got my tissues.

**Lanie Parish** Got my OJ.

**Richard Castle **orange juice?

**Lanie Parish **don't judge.

**Katherine Beckett **lol.

**Kevin Ryan **Beckett, what do you have with you while you await this momentous event?

**Katherine Beckett **my gun.

**Javier Esposito **Oh, that burns.

**Lanie Parish **Girl, Imma smack you.

**Kevin Ryan **Poor Castle.

**Javier Esposito **Speaking of Castle…

**Kevin Ryan **He's offline.

**Javier Esposito **Dude…he bailed…Imma smack him!

**Lanie Parish **Already got that covered, babe.

**Kevin Ryan **Chicken!

* * *

**Kevin Ryan wrote on Richard Castle's wall:**

Dude…I can't love a chicken. Just saying.

_Katherine Beckett likes this_

* * *

**Javier Esposito wrote on Richard Castle's wall:**

Yo…you bailed…not cool man. Not cool.

_Lanie Parish likes this_

**Lanie Parish **Don't worry…he gonna get it Monday.

**Javier Esposito **What do you say we go for kill shot guys? He's done it this time.

**Kevin Ryan **Absolutely. Shunned.

**Javier Esposito **Shunned.

**Katherine Beckett **Awww, guys. Give him a break.

**Lanie Parish **Shunned.

* * *

**Richard Castle wrote on Katherine Beckett's wall:**

Kate…to be honest…I can't say what I want to say over facebook. So…open your door.

_Katherine Beckett, Lanie Parish, and three other people like this_

**Lanie Parish **OH MY GOD DETAILS.

**Javier Esposito **Awww, now that was actually pretty sweet.

**Kevin Ryan **But now we'll never know :'(

**Lanie Parish **Girl, you better give me some details. I'm biting my nails here.

**Javier Esposito **I wonder what he did. He probably hired a professional poet to say some cheesy Castle quote.

**Kevin Ryan **Actually…I think he did something more classy.

**Lanie Parish **Like?

**Kevin Ryan **I bet he just confessed his true feelings for her. Right at her door. In the "to be honest" tone.

**Javier Esposito **You are such a shipper.

**Lanie Parish **Oh, please. As if their feelings haven't already been confessed.

**Kevin Ryan **WHAT?

**Javier Esposito **WHAT? BABY CALL ME RIGHT NOW.

**Lanie Parish **Oh…oh…crap. I…gotta go.

**Kevin Ryan **She knows!

**Javier Esposito **She's known!

**Kevin Ryan **:O

**Katherine Beckett **Oh my word guys, as if it wasn't obvious.

**Javier Esposito **What?

**Katherine Beckett **For detectives, you're not very good at detecting.

* * *

**Katherine Beckett wrote on Richard Castle's wall:**

Say it, Castle.

_Richard Castle likes this_

**Javier Esposito **here we go...got my popcorn.

**Kevin Ryan **tissues!

**Lanie Parish **OJ!

* * *

**Richard Castle wrote on Katherine Beckett's wall:**

To be completely honest… I love you, Kate.

_Lanie Parish, Javier Esposito, and 6 other people like this._

**Katherine Beckett **I love you

**Richard Castle **No…I love you.

**Katherine Beckett **I love YOU.

**Javier Esposito **OH MY GOD.

**Kevin Ryan **SHE SAID IT BEFORE I DID.

**Lanie Parish **FINALLY.

**Alexis Castle **FINALLY IT'S ABOUT TIME DAD.

**Richard Castle **Now you see why I couldn't say on facebook at first? You idiots…shunning me for doing a sweet thing…

**Kevin Ryan **unshunned.

**Lanie Parish **unshunned.

**Javier Esposito **unshunned… I could kiss you.

**Katherine Beckett **Ah, ah…I think I got that covered boys.

**Kevin Ryan ***facepalm* now we have to deal with the fluffy parents…

* * *

Well, that was a bunch of fluff.

I had to do it. Just had to. Let me know what you think!


End file.
